Art
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: In the end, it was only Crona who could waver Death the Kid's adamant obsession of symmetry and perfection. Include extreme fluff and lots of Crona x Kid moments as well as an cute omake!


Art

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater, but I am obsessed with it and this couple!

Being the non-concentrated person I am, this idea popped into my head while I was studying for my finals (sighs...) and, being me, I had to type it down, HAD to...

Anyhow, please enjoy my second fic on Soul Eater and this ADORABLE couple!~~

* * *

"Cronaa! I finished it!" Somewhere in the large Shinigami household, Death the Kid and Crona were having a date. At least, it was supposed to be one, Crona thought as she stared blankly at Kid's masterpiece.

"Um," she took a breath, then looked at him with a curious glance, "Eight?"

"Isn't it just perfect?" Kid's eyes widened considerably to contain his growing affection towards the number drawn on his notebook, "The shading, the measurements, and the SYMMETRY, Crona! This is the best 'eight' I'm done in years!" Well, of course it must be, Crona sighed, he did spend their 5 hours of dating time on perfecting a drawing on a piece of paper which she found little interest in anyhow.

"U-uh, it looks... pretty good?" she murmured, still wondering why it was such a big deal. Sometimes, it was just too hard to even try to understand Kid.

"It's beyond that, Crona," he grinned ever so proudly. As Crona leaned closer to the single sheet of paper on the table, Kid rubbed his gloved hands together in excitement, "It deserves a place on my walls, doesn't it, Crona? It doesn't matter how closely you look at it. It's flawless, Crona, FLAWLE-"

Scratch, scratch.

Any yardsticks in a million years, no matter how long, could never measure out exactly how much Kid's jaw dropped at that particular moment in history.

"How does that look, Kid?" Crona asked. Then, noticing how her boyfriend looked like a pale ghost that she saw during Halloween once, she cringed, "T-the eight looked a little p-plain, so I... S-sorry..."

At the very least, Crona deserved some credit. In four strokes of pencil, done in perhaps one thousandth of how long it took Kid, she had successfully been able to convert almost a press printed '8' to a innocent smile, two eyes, and a nose.

Kid, literally, cracked from side to side, and he most definitely would've crumpled into dust and scattered away if Crona had not kept up hero ne-sided conversation. He'll die alone somewhere else, Kid thought. At least Crona wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to bury him.

"B-but it's not th-that bad, is it?" she asked again, frightened. "It makes a happy face..." Her boyfriend was REALLY scaring her now. "Sorry!" she ducked her head down and grabbed an eraser, "I-it's in pencil, so it's erasable, right? I'll j-just-"

Rrrriip...

"Ahh!" Crona stared, hands trembling, at the aftermath of her 'fixing'. It ripped... right through the happy face, too. For some reason, Crona felt that it wouldn't be wise to look at Kid at that moment.

"I'm s-so sorry!" she could've burst into tears right then if she had not been too shocked by the results of the eraser. Hastily taking another piece of paper from the drawers, Crona took a shaky breath and quickly began drawing, "I'll m-make up for it, Kid, I promise!"

It was a decent eight at first, considering that Crona was never so much of a perfectionist to begin with. That is, it was decent before a tear just so happened to slide down Crona's cheek and land like rain onto the paper. One was soon followed by another, and eventually the paper was helpless as it was.

"Sorry..Kid..." Little words choked out as Crona cried quietly. She didn't find it necessary to meet Kid's gaze. What a girlfriend she was! First a happy face, then a rip on the paper, and now she'd smeared her other one with tears as well!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Crona, her boyfriend's eyes somewhat softened from its rigid and ghastly form as he saw his girlfriend's tears.

"Here," Crona blinked back her tears and noticed from her blurry vision a handkerchief. Looking up, she met the gentle gaze of Kid. Is he forgiving her of what she just did?

"T-thank you," she murmured, still sniffing, and hesitantly took the cloth. After wiping her cheek and eyes to the best of her extent, she began with a guilty expression, "Kid, I-"

He didn't let her finish. Instead of watching his girlfriend fret and cry over her actions, Kid decided that it was better to simply kiss away her guilt. Maybe he was mad at first. Maybe he was depressed at first. But, Crona, above anyone else, could never doubt the fact that Kid placed her higher than any of his perfections.

Hmff, Kid looked at the two drawings lying abandoned atop the desk through the corner of his eye. Either one could've drove Kid to insanity at that moment. But, surprisingly, they didn't.

Doesn't matter, Kid sighed as he closed his eyes again, kissing Crona to the fullest. He'll hang those up on his wall anyhow.

* * *

**Omake**

Fifteen years later (or sooner, depending on how Kid and Crona's relationship progress)

"Cronaaaaaa," the pink-haired girl sighed for the millionth time since she began washing the dishes, approximately ten minutes ago. It wasn't that she was annoyed at her husband, but could he really just stop whining for a moment?

"Yes, Kid?" she set the dishes down, knowing that it was impossible to keep washing them with him in the background.

"Crona! I'm almost finished with my masterpiece! It's even better than the one last time!"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, it's better than the one on the walls!" he beamed, dragging her protesting wife all the way down the hall and into his study room.

"Really, I thought you were teaching Zero about weapons with Patty and Liz," she rolled her eyes.

"Those two went out to shopping," he grumbled for a bit, then brightened up considerably, "But Zero stayed! I've taught him good, Crona, he's beginning to take interest in the study of symmetry while watching me finish!" She sighed. Oh dear shiningami lord (also known as the crazy perfectionist who was, at the moment, dragging her down the halls like a madman.)

"Prepare to be shocked, Crona!" he pulled her into the large room. "Look at Zero! He's so intrigued with the '8' I drew!" Crona stared at her son, who sat atop the chair with a blank and concentrated expression she knew from long ago.

Hearing his parents appear, Zero grinned happily and held up a single sheet of paper in his hands, "Daddy! Look what I drew!"

...

"Hey, Kid," Crona chuckled softly, "He's taking after me after all, ne?"

The End

* * *

A/N: Soo, any guesses on what Zero (love that name~) drew on Kid's masterpiece? ^.^

Please leave reviews to help me improve this fic! As said before, I did this in a rush, so there's probably lots of mistakes lying in there!


End file.
